combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - Cinco De Mayo Edition!
Hola, and bienvenido, to another Grenade Gazzette, for the Cinco de Mayo 2012! Before I start, certain people have been promoted to Chat Moderator. This occurrence has sparked some concern, so all registered members are invited to give their opinions in an unofficial vote here. In this issue, I bring you a small review of the CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 and the Remington M597 VTR, a Tactical Handbook on weapon optics, and my general opinion on the sudden promotions. Weapon Reviews 'CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1' It's a fairly compact SMG with a fair bit of recoil and spread, and a fairly average tapfiring ability. If this is paired with Speed Gear, it's boss. It works well with just about everything, but the iTech on it is fairly poor, since the large optics block out enemies at close range, which is where this weapon works well. Impressive rate of fire, getting lots of damage out quick makes this weapon a lifesaver in close to medium range. 'Remington M597 VTR' This weapon was hard to try, because it was hard to get to. What I can tell you is that unlike most other ARs, the Model 597 isn't really chunky, even with optics attached. It's real powerful and has a high ROF, making it effective for close quarters, though it can only really take down one or two enemies with its 10 round mag. With an ACOG, this weapon can be a brutally accurate tapfiring machine, capable of giving enemy snipers a run for their money. Tactical Handbook: Optics Optics can make and/or break a weapon. An M14 with an ACOG can be a great tapfiring machine, while one with an iTech can win a close quarter firefight easily. In this, I attempt to explain what can be used when, and hopefully promote a better understanding of weaponry. Optics are possibly the most important of all attachments. They can mean the difference between life and death in certain battle conditions. For each sight, I will give some examples from each weapon category that work well with that weapon. iTech Reflex Sight Oriented for CQB, this is one of my personal favourites. This sight is great for weapons with lower recoil. It allows for fast target acquisition and recoil/spread reduction, facilitating spraying. Assault Rifles: M4 series, M416 series. Sub-Machine Guns: MP7 and MP5 series. Pistols: G18 Cobra. Tommy's Pick: Kriss Specops 'ACOG TA1 Scope' Many people consider this scope obsolete, and so it's barely ever used. However, the integrated rangefinder, with practice, can be used to tell you about damage dropoff and bullet range on the weapon that has it attached. Battle Rifles work well with these attachments. Assault Rifles: M14 series, SCAR-H. Sub-Machine Guns: None, distance optics don't seem to work well on them. Pistols: None, pistols are better with the ACOG TA3 scope. Tommy's Pick: Gewehr 43. 'ACOG TA3 Scope' Same optic as the TA1, with a different feature. This one shows your ammunition left in your magazine, as well as your health. This is better for weapons that kick more, but can also be used for CQB. Assault Rifles: ACR series, AK series. Sub-Machine Guns: K7 and K1A. Pistols: USP and M1911 series. Tommy's Pick: ACR Sandfire. 'HDS-4 Reflex Sight' The NX version of the iTech, a little easier to aim with and clearer to see other enemies with. Same recommendations as the standard iTech. 'Trishot Holosight' NX version of ACOG, with the same rangefinder as seen on the ACOG TA1, but also no honeycomb pattern, making it easier to aim and kill with. Same recommendations as ACOG TA3. Tommy's words on the new moderators WingZeroKai was right to promote people, and Dynasty was right to point out the inactivity. However, Wing may have promoted too many of us. As a result, ILYx3 was right to create the forum page on the topic, despite the reactions from the other candidates. If you have not voted on the many candidates up for the position, please do. Tømmŷgüñ95°4 04:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts